You're My Soulmate
by FreakinGodzilla
Summary: One-Shot - After a long relationship that left Sarah bored and unfeeling, she began to wonder if true love was actually possible, or just some made up thing that everyone pretended was real. S/J


**I do not own the labyrinth or any of it's characters.**

 **So this came to me earlier today, and I spent the entire day writing. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Warning: If you like fluffiness and notions about true love at first sight, proceed. If not, then you're barking up the wrong tree, my friend.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah replayed the song Another One Bites The Dust for the umpteenth time in her head, occasionally humming along with the lyrics. She paid no attention to the man that sat blithering before her in the busy high-class restaurant. He was a sweet boy, really, and Sarah had been seeing him for months, but now the regular outings with him seemed more like a chore or an errand, rather than a fun date. With slight disdain, Sarah decided she should probably rejoin the one-sided conversation.

"-And that was when I decided to become a Tennis player," The boy stared proudly at Sarah, his white teeth showing as he gave her an extremely boyish smile. Sarah cringed inwardly, he really was cute, she kept telling herself, but he was totally not her type. The only reason she dragged on with these dates was because Karen pressured her to and she would get free dinner out of it. "So, Sarah, how was your day?" Zack leaned forward, suddenly deciding on allowing her to do some of the talking.

"It, um… It was good." She said simply, awkwardly bobbing her head up and down. Sarah bit her lip and broke eye contact, deciding to take a huge gulp out of her drink that was practically just ice by now. Zack nodded, accepting her response, and he scratched at the side of his head, some of his light-brown hair swaying in the movement.

Sarah looked up from her drink, scrutinizing him, trying to figure out why she cannot bring herself to feel anything for him. He was a sweet boy; he _was_ a cute boy, but maybe that was it, she did not want a boy. She had found over the years that older men seemed to grab her attention. Distinguished gentlemen, yet not boring ones, either. Ones with an attention grabbing accent, ones who carried an air of mysteriousness around them. Sarah had to admit that her tastes had certainly lowered the amount of men available to her, for there were not many men with those distinct qualities.

Zack, on the other hand, was a good-hearted boy, and at times she could feel her heart melt at a sweet compliment he would make, but that was it. They had been dating for months. _Months_ for crying out loud, and she could not bring herself to feel anything more. It did not feel right, she wanted it to work, but she was not surprised by him anymore.

This feeling came as a sudden shock to her, most couples would be in the honeymoon stage by now, hearts fluttering and emotions swooning, but Sarah felt something that she had always thought would happen after _years_ of being together. She was bored of him.

She frowned at this thought, and quickly hid the frown from the smitten boy who sat across from her. The waiter returned to their table, which sat in the middle of a very crowded room in the restaurant.

"Can I get you two anything else? Dessert maybe?" The waiter said in a very bored voice, as if he had said the same line millions of times before, and Sarah figured he probably had. She could not help but mentally agree with how bored the waiter looked, that was exactly how she felt.

Sarah shook her head no, but Zack interrupted before the waiter left, "Actually, I heard that your vanilla crème brûlée is very good." Sarah let out a small disappointed sigh and slouched defeatedly back in her fancy red leathered seat, if Zack heard it he gave no sign.

"I with be right back with those, then." The waiter drawled and walked off with a tired expression on his face.

Sarah pretended to pick at something on her red sequin covered shirt. Karen had insisted she dress super nice tonight, even more so than usual. Her step-mother had curled her hair and helped her apply makeup, even though Sarah had insisted she could do it. When she had tried to refuse, Karen had said something like, "This day only happens once," and it had set a heavy weight of dread over her. Zack had then surprised her by taking her to this very expensive restaurant, which was well out of his means of living. Sarah could not help but get a bad feeling, and she tried to ignore the swelling of nervousness in her chest.

"So, how long have we known each other now?" Zack broke the silence, his bright blue eyes boring into hers with affection. Sarah smiled sweetly, she was a polite and happy woman of course, no need to be rude to him, and she answered, "Since middle school, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, I do." He gave her a cheeky smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks. When Sarah had met him in middle school she had thought him very cute and attractive, but as she grew older she had acquired older tastes. Unfortunately, Zack's face had not quite changed much since Jr. High, still obtaining a boyish look to it. Sarah's friends had all thought he was adorable, telling her if she did not snatch him up, they would, but she found herself hoping that someone else would, as long as it was not _her_.

Zack continued on, "We've known each other for a long time, Sarah. I feel… Well you know that I love you…Um, I feel that…" His face scrunched up and he let out an irritated sigh at himself. Zack gave himself a minute to calm down and Sarah took that minute to prepare. She knew what was coming, she should have seen it a mile away. Unfortunately, Zack had harbored more feelings toward her then she had thought he had.

He stood silently from his chair, and began digging in his recently bought and oversized tuxedo pocket for something. Sarah sucked in a breath, her pulse racing as he retrieved a small ring box from his pocket.

He held it up to her and knelt down before her, gasps were heard around the room and the usually loud restaurant was hushed. Sarah could feel eyes boring into her and she looked around to see all heads staring at her in awe, adored that Zack was proposing to her. Blood rushed up to her head and she knew she was blushing. Her ears burned as she felt embarrassed and put on the spot.

"Sarah Williams," Zack said with adoration, and Sarah's heart sped up. All girls wanted to be proposed to, it was something she had always thought about as a child. She always wondered what man would love her, how he would propose, how their wedding would be and how many kids they would have. Especially, since Sarah had always been a hopeless romantic, and at this moment she felt a bubbling excitement go through her. She did not realize the feeling of excitement was more over the idea of getting proposed to, than who was proposing to her.

"Will you marry me?" Zack stumbled out, almost stuttering but managing to slightly keep his voice under control.

Sarah ignored the dread that tried to make it's presence known in her heart. Most girls must feel like this, she told herself, women get cold feet before their weddings all the time. Still, she could not help but feel that she was missing that 'something more' out there.

The dark-haired girl nodded in response to Zack, with what most people would think was a nod of excitement, but it was actually forced. Zack beamed in return, hastily scooting closer and pushing the ring on her finger. She said nothing, still in too much inner conflict to say anything.

It was a beautiful ring, Sarah thought despondently, it was very expensive and Zack must have saved up a fortune for it. However, the moment the ring was on her finger she felt a heavy weight of burden press over her hand. The slight excitement disappearing, allowing the dread to weave its way through her body, and Sarah found this time she could not ignore it.

"It doesn't feel right." Sarah murmured miserably. Her green eyes gazed at it like it was a death sentence. She knew there must be something else out there, but it was not here. Sarah could never vow to spend her life with someone she did not love. She did not deserve that, and neither did Zack. She shook her head, feeling guilty.

"Does it not fit?" Zack asked in an anxious tone, his eyebrows frowned in worry and concern, "I asked Karen for your size." He grasped her hand and looked up at her.

"No, it's just not right." Sarah whispered, finally peeking at Zack's blue eyes. She realized now that she could not fully commit to him; she was not ready to settle down with him, at least. Sarah shook her head, once again feeling horrible that she had to hurt him. She had not expected him to propose so soon, let alone fall for her so soon. He just was not the one for her, people always told her that when you found _the_ _one_ , you knew, but she was not sure what she was supposed to feel, because she did not feel _anything_.

A fearful expression passed over Zack's face, his blue eyes begging her green ones not to say anything that would hurt him. Sarah felt horrible, almost being pressured to say yes just so she could not hurt him, but in the long run it would still hurt him if she did. So she pushed her regrets away, deciding to just end it now.

Slowly, with a pained expression she pulled the ring off. Setting it softly back in his hands with a look of sorrow. Sarah was not in the habit of breaking men's hearts. She was not a heartless person herself, she was just _not_ in love with him.

"Zack," She began, ignoring the stares of the other people in the room whose mouths were hanging open, affronted at her actions. This was the most embarrassing situation she had ever been in. "Zack, I _do_ love you. I never lied… It's just, it's not _that_ kind of love. I tried, I really did. There's just something wrong with me." Sarah tried to explain, whispering to him so to not let the others in the restaurant hear.

"So basically you're giving me the, 'it's not you, it's me,' speech?" Zack inquired with resentment. He scowled, and Sarah could see the pain in his eyes. For a second, she wanted to take it back, but she could not now. This is what she wanted and, after all, 'what's said is said'.

Sarah sighed, "Zack… I don't love you. You did _not_ do anything wrong… That's just how it is." She shrugged and decided just to bluntly state it, " I never want to hurt you, I just can't marry you." Sarah shook her head at the absolute defeated look he gave her. She had totally just ruined this night.

"-Your vanilla crème brûlée, sir and madam." Two waiters wheeled out a cart with their desert and the most expensive wine, oblivious to the discomfort the couple shared. Apparently, Zack had told them before that he was going to propose to her and the waiters looked back and forth at them with cheerful expressions, ready to pour the wine and serve the desert. They had not seen what just went down, but after Zack sent them a pained look, their eyes widened in realization. Their eyes went back and forth between Zack and Sarah, seeing the ring in his hand that she had been in the process of handing back to him, and seeing the distress on Zack's face. Sarah would have busted out laughing at the bad timing if it had been anyone else, but it was not, it was her and she felt even more embarrassed.

"Two to-go boxes then?" The one waiter that had served them earlier asked without a care for Zack's rejection, his tone still dull, but he raised a droll eyebrow.

"I'll get the check," The other waiter said, marching off after giving the other waiter a scathing look.

The bored waiter stood there for a moment, his face expression still neutral, before he shrugged and nonchalantly turned and wheeled the cart back into the kitchens.

Sarah returned home an hour and a very awkward car ride later. She stood on the porch of her parent's Victorian styled house with a very melancholy Zack. The only light that lit up the dark night was the porch light, and Sarah shuffled awkwardly on her feet.

"So, is this it, then? Are we done?" Zack asked, not successfully keeping hope out of his voice, though he tried. His big blue eyes looked at hers, in a way that reminded her of a scolded puppy.

"I'm not sure…" Sarah scratched her head, "I think so…" After a minute of silence Sarah nodded her head, affirming to herself that it was over. She felt horrible, yet, she felt better in a sense. Now she was free to find that 'something out there' that she had been looking for all her life. The only time she had really ever felt a sense of purpose was when she was running the labyrinth. After the labyrinth her suspicion of fairy tales had been proved, so if fairy tales were real, then fairy tale love must be real, too.

Zack was not her soulmate, she knew this. He was someone else's and she should not steal him away. There was someone else out there made perfectly for her, and someone else out there who was made for him. For if fairies, magic and goblins were real, then true love must be.

"Well," Zack nodded, "I guess this is goodbye, then." He shuffled his feet, mimicking her subconsciously, "Goodnight, Sarah." He turned slowly, as if he dreaded the very movement and walked away. Sarah watched him go for a few minutes, she turned and before she could open the front door she heard a slight rustling.

Turning around, she saw that Zack had already gotten in his car and was driving down the road. The rustling noise was made again and this time Sarah found what it was. The tree that stood in front of her bedroom window was shaking, and she could see something white in one of its branches.

She scowled in annoyance as the white barn owl finally came into view. _He_ had been watching that. He had seen her awkward breakup. She felt embarrassed that he had just watched her break a man's heart. "Enjoyed that, didn't you?" Sarah scoffed loud enough for the owl to hear. Anyone else would have thought that she must have had a bad day to be taking it out on an innocent owl, but the owl cocked its head to the side in response, showing intelligence that most animals did not have.

She rolled her green eyes and stalked into the house, slamming the front door loudly behind her in irritation and regretting it as soon as she heard her step-mother.

"Sarah!" Karen ran into the room in excitement before she could make a break for it. The older woman clapped her hands with enthusiasm as she ran up to Sarah, "Well, don't be shy now! Let me see it, let me see it!" Karen hastily grabbed at Sarah's left hand which only guaranteed her hunch, Karen had been in on Zack's engagement plan.

Karen's eyes widened indignantly at Sarah's bare hand, then she shook her head in clear denial, "Sarah dear, did you put it on the wrong hand?" Karen smirked and let out a silly laugh, then reached for Sarah's right hand, not believing that Sarah would do something so foolish as to reject the boy.

"No, I did not put it on that one either." Sarah pulled both her hands out of her step-mother's grasp, frustrated at Karen and everything else.

"Well, honey, where did you put it?" Karen asked exasperatedly, yet still managing to keep a smile on her face. Normally, they got along, after running the labyrinth she had decided to give Karen a chance, but at the moment Sarah was done with everyone meddling in her life.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I put it where it belonged…" Karen waited for her to elaborate, still smiling, yet the smile was more confused and her eyebrows were pulled tight in worry. "I put it back in his hand." Sarah shrugged and tried to shift away from her step-mother, who was not allowing her any space and Sarah's back was practically against the front door.

"You put it back in his hand?" Karen laughed, shook her head, laughed, and then laughed some more, before she froze and realized Sarah was telling the truth. "You… You put it back… in his hand?" Karen's eyes widened significantly, and Sarah shrunk away, desperately trying to get out from between Karen and the front door.

Once Sarah finally broke free, sliding away, Karen yelled, "Sarah! Why?" Sarah looked back to see Karen standing with her hands on her hands, shooting Sarah a condescending look.

"Because I didn't love him." Sarah explained, trying not to shout back at Karen. "I didn't feel anything! I wanted to, Karen, I really tried. But every time I kissed him or hugged him I didn't feel special, there was no connection and I could not relate to him." Sarah sighed and Karen remained quiet, studying Sarah's face before she shook her head and walked up to her non-threateningly. Karen pulled Sarah into a hug, as they have done lots of times since Sarah ran the labyrinth.

"I thought when you loved someone you'd feel all excited to see them," Sarah's voice muffled out from Karen's shoulder, "He didn't feel like the one, but I didn't want to hurt him." Her voice was full of guilt and Karen sighed again and patted Sarah on the back.

"If you didn't feel like he was the one then keep searching, Sarah. You'll find Mr. Right out there, I know I did." Karen smiled sweetly, then pulled away, "Now get some rest or you'll be grumpy tomorrow." Karen lectured teasingly and Sarah simply nodded and pulled away.

With a simple goodnight and a promise to Karen that they would continue the conversation tomorrow, Sarah walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she shut the bedroom door behind her, she let out a relieved sigh. She was finally free from a relationship that held her down. Sarah knew there was someone else that was right for her, but every time she tried to pull the image into her mind it slipped away, like a dream that you could not quite recall. It was the most frustrating thing, knowing that there was something more out there and feeling restless because she could not figure out what it was. All she knew was that Zack was holding her down.

Like Karen had said, someday Mr. Right will come and sweep her off her feet. Sarah knew that this mentality was perhaps childish, but she could not help but believe and hope.

"I wonder if I've met my soulmate already…" Sarah pondered out loud, before turning on her bedroom light, exposing the now grownup room it had become. After running the labyrinth she had put everything childish away, deciding instead to focus on becoming a better person and sister. Though her room was practical, she could not help but have childish and hopeless romantic dreams. Perhaps that was why the king of the goblins had entranced her so…

Her eyes widened at that thought, and she sat on her bed with a confused expression on her face. The king had certainly made her feel things that Zack had not, and they had only been together for less than thirteen hours. He had made her feel special, and he was charming, mysterious, _dangerous_ , and yet he could play the romantic hero when he wanted to.

They say you know when you meet _the one_ , she repeated in her head. All the perfect romance stories said that it is love at first sight, and he had definitely left her infatuated at first sight…

She shot up suddenly, "I can't believe I'm even considering this!" Sarah scolded herself and began to pace her room, "I can't believe I'm thinking of him as my _soulmate_!" She put her head in her hands, but continued pacing, peeking out from in between her fingers.

"But he _did_ sing to me of romance…" Sarah whispered to herself, "So he must have felt it, too. Unless, he was just messing around." She frowned at that thought, and her frown grew at the heaviness it brought her. Why is it that she already felt more for him than she had felt for Zack after _months_?

She sighed and decided to call it a night. Romance is not something she should be debating after getting out of a relationship, even if she had not had feelings for the boy. Sarah stood in front of her vanity mirror and took out her earrings. Her visage in the mirror looked exhausted, perfectly reflecting how she felt. Once she changed into her pajamas, remembering to shut her curtains on the window, in case a certain owl was still outside, she hopped into bed.

Laying on her back, Sarah stared up at the ceiling in thought. It was not something she wanted to admit, but what if the goblin king was her match? Or maybe it had just been attraction? She shook her head, no, she had been exposed to lots of handsome actors, thanks to her mother, and none of them made her instantly drawn in like he had.

Although, her friends from the labyrinth had told her that he was immortal, he probably had _years_ to perfect his charm. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned onto her side, this was ridiculous, he was not her soulmate. They were enemies, but to think that they could be soulmates, or the fact that she had one walking around waiting for her made a dreamy smile come across Sarah's face.

"I wish I could see who my soulmate actually is." Sarah wondered out loud, her eyes clouded over in day dreams. She had not realized she made a wish until it was too late.

A clear round crystal rolled out from under her bed, and Sarah's green eyes followed it with a scowl as it rolled to the center of her room. Although, she had made millions of other wishes before, he just _had_ to answer this one. He must be pretty picky about her wishes, she thought sardonically.

She sat up, attentively watching it, waiting to see what it would do. When all was still and silent for a few minutes, she cautiously walked up to the crystal. Stretching her arm out to the sphere as she bent down, she closed her eyes as her fingers grazed the cool surface. Sarah raised an eyebrow, but continued to keep her eyes tightly shut, afraid that if she opened them something bad would happen.

"You know, Sarah, it's hard to grant your wish when you don't _look_." A male voice said from behind her, startling her and making her jump. She had been so busy guarding herself from the crystal in front of her, she had not thought to guard what was behind her.

Sarah knew that voice, it was the same as it had been all those years ago. It had been mocking, cruel, teasing and yet... it could be soft and charmingly sweet when he wanted it to. She felt that was when he was the most dangerous, like when they were dancing and his voice had been musical, serenading her with promises.

She turned around, forgetting about the crystal and leaving it on the ground. Opening her eyes she saw him standing there, tall and proud, smirking in amusement at her cautious antics. Sarah noted his outfit, it was hard not to when he wore something so different from all the men of her world. She would laugh if someone else wore something similar, but on him it looked scary, dangerous and dark, but she would be lying if she did not say that it made him look very attractive. Very, _very_ attractive.

His hands were gloved, and she realized she had never seen him without gloves. He wore boots, and those infamous tight pants. Had they been that tight before, Sarah wondered, then realized exactly what she was thinking and tore her eyes away, but it was the shirt that Sarah decided she really liked. She had not seen him in this shirt before, which, she mused, was strange since she thought she had seen his entire wardrobe when she ran his labyrinth. He wore a black velvet shirt that cut really low, and Sarah pushed the thought out of her mind to reach up and touch it. Screw leather, she thought, velvet was soft and he definitely made this look good.

When her eyes finally met his face, he was smirking smugly at her, noticing her eyes studying him. "Do I meet your approval, precious?" Jareth teased, raising an eyebrow.

Yes, Sarah realized, this man brought out a _lot_ of feelings in her. After months of not feeling anything, Sarah decided that she would play. "You look handsome." She simply said, squaring her shoulders and walking around him to grab something on the shelf behind him. Sarah grabbed a book, one that she had not read in years and had no interest in, and she casually strolled over to her vanity chair. She did not open the book, instead she studied his reaction.

Jareth had been taken aback by her change in manner, but when she had walked passed him with a nonchalant air he knew she was taunting him. His amusement of her grew, she could always keep him on his toes, but he would never tell her that.

"Sarah," Jareth said her name in a way that commanded her attention, his mismatched eyes keeping contact with hers, "Don't you want your gift?" He summoned a crystal into his hand with a mere gesture, and Sarah saw the one that had been on her floor disappear and reappear in his gloved hand.

"What's the price?" She crossed her arms. By now she had learned that his 'gifts' always had a drawback, like great medicine with horrible side effects.

"Smart girl," He drawled and walked slowly to her, holding out the crystal, "Simply tell me what it is you see inside." Her hand reached for it, finding no harm in telling him who her soulmate is, but before her fingers even brushed against the surface he pulled it away from her, "Don't think about lying, Sarah. I will know if you break your promise." He warned, his face no longer teasing but serious and cold.

She nodded, glancing at his mismatched eyes and then reached out once again to grasp the crystal. It was icy cold, which shocked Sarah, she had not been expecting the clear smooth crystal to feel like a block of ice.

She ignored the stinging feeling the cold crystal inflicted at her touch, and remembering the words he had said to her years ago, Sarah turned the crystal a certain way and peering into it she watched as images flashed before her.

Jareth watched in wonder as her green eyes widened, obviously in shock at first, and then after a few seconds a small smile crept up onto her lips, her eyes no longer showing shock, but instead they held a dreamy quality to them. A look that he had seen only once on her face before, when she had danced in his arms in the ballroom. Almost as fast as the smile came it disappeared, and Sarah's face became a mask of indifference, her eyes far away, but no longer having a dreamy look.

The room was silent and Jareth realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly and quietly, waiting for Sarah to say something. After a minute her eyes left the crystal, her face still showing no emotion. "Well?" Jareth inquired impatiently.

Sarah studied him for a second, her eyes scrutinizing every inch of his face. After a few seconds of silence she finally answered, "Well, I'm disappointed." She shrugged and handed the crystal casually back to him. The young woman did not miss the look of worry that flashed through the king's eyes. His gloved hands accepted the crystal, squeezing it so hard she thought it would shatter, and just as she was about to brace herself, Jareth released his tough hold over it and then let it vanish.

"Was that supposed to be my soulmate?" She asked quietly, her eyes full of curiosity.

"That was your wish, was it not?" Jareth responded coldly, and Sarah flinched. Perhaps she had angered him with her reaction to the crystal. She looked up at him, as she was still sitting in her vanity chair. His face was a cool mask, and she had to admit that he did a better poker face than she did.

"Do you know who it showed me?" She asked quietly, testing him. She had to know if it was the truth, when she knew, then she could let herself feel something.

"If I knew, would I ask you to tell me?" He snapped, and Sarah flinched at his anger. So he did not know, that was good then, he was not lying to her. That must have meant the crystal was telling her the truth…

"Why are you angry?" She asked, keeping her tone calm and standing from her chair to smooth out her clothes, trying to act like his anger did not bother her.

"Because," He began, his voice clipped, "You are displeased, and I'm not sure whether it's because you got someone you did not like, or you had another in mind." The goblin king stood before her, crossing his arms as he waited for her response.

It became clear to her then, he was upset because he thought that she either got him and was unhappy about it, or she got someone else and wanted him. If he truly loved her, as she had begun to suspect, then either one of those would be enough to upset him. Sarah cleared her throat, deciding to tell him the truth, "I'm not displeased. Sorry, I gave you that impression. When I said I was disappointed it was just so I could hear the absolute truth from you. I wanted to know if you knew what it showed me…" Sarah shook her head, "I should have gone about that a different way."

Jareth just nodded, not responding to her. He gazed down at her, his face still indifferent, and Sarah felt bad once again. "Do you want to know what it showed me?" She asked, not waiting for an answer, "It showed me what I already knew, what I was hoping for…" She stood closer to him, her eyes beseeching his. They held eye contact for a few seconds, and then Sarah broke it, not wanting to look at him while she admitted the truth.

"It showed me you." She said softly, the smile that he had seen earlier returning to her face.

She stole a glance at him to see that his eyes had softened, and Sarah's heart fluttered. In the farthest corner of her mind she briefly did a cheer, grateful that for once a man could actually make her heart flutter. Zack had never been able to do that with just one look. It had taken a long time for his compliments to even warm her heart, she had felt nothing with him, but with Jareth her emotions soared.

"And you're not disappointed?" He whispered softly, his body stepping closer to hers, until their toes almost met. He gazed down at her, waiting for her response before he did anything else.

Sarah's response was different than he had been expecting, though he would not complain. She lifted herself onto her toes, pressing her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. Even with that small kiss, Sarah realized it had been more powerful than even the best kisses Zack had given her. Jareth felt right, and Sarah finally realized all along that she had been looking for him. No wonder she had been disappointed, how could anyone live up to the expectations she was setting?

"I'm not disappointed in the slightest," She said, pulling away an inch, "I'm ecstatic." She smiled, a smile that met her green eyes, and the goblin king could not help but smile in return.

He quickly pulled her close, muffling a yelp from Sarah with his mouth and holding her face close with his gloved hands. She soon lifted her soft hands to his face and responded to the kiss sweetly. The goblin king poured everything into the kiss that he had felt for years since she had challenged him. Sarah returned everything he gave, gladly giving everything to him. Her heart was pounding and for once she felt content in someone else's arms. When the kiss ended, she wrapped her arms around him, laying her head upon his warm chest, mindful of the elegant pendant he wore.

Jareth kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. This explained everything for him, the reason why he had fallen in love with her so quickly when he had first met her. She was his match in every way, and he was hers. He had felt doubt for years that soulmates were real, but now he could no longer deny it.

"Be my queen." He whispered into her hair, holding his breath apprehensively, not sure if he could take another rejection from her, but he knew he could no longer live without her.

Sarah felt his body tense as he had whispered those three words to her, and she held onto him tighter. She felt his arms tighten in response and she lifted her head to analyze his face expression.

"Yes," She nodded, this time she did not have to force herself to nod, this time it was true. She felt everything here in his arms that she had missed in every relationship previously. He kissed her once again, chastely and gently this time, before smoothing back some of her long dark hair.

After staring at each other, contently holding and studying another for minutes, the couple disappeared, leaving glitter on the floor that would be sure to upset Karen the next morning.

Sarah figured she would visit when Karen calms down.

" _When he's the one,_

 _I'll come undone,_

 _And my world will stop spinning…_

 _...And that's just the beginning."_

* * *

 **The song that I am quoting is Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry.**

 **It deeply inspired this one-shot.**

 **Please review and favorite, your feedback will make me very happy! Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
